Chara's Tale
by LunarFrost21
Summary: Join Chara from before the start of Undertale to even past the ending, how she interacts with the characters around her, how she responds to the world around her, and how her sanity is brought into question. Remember, she's not a demon...yet. (3rd person limited, female Chara)
1. It Started with a Road Trip

On a bright sunny day, dark red car is driving down on a long road, with a colossal rock wall to the right of the car. There are a number of warning signs along the road that look dented and weathered. Inside the car are two people; one in the front seat and one in the back seat. A girl wearing a green shirt with a single yellow stripe in the middle, and an average sized man in jeans, and a white shirt, with dark stains on it.

"Dad….Dad, where are we going?" asked Chara.

Chara looked at her father for a bit expecting a quick response before realizing he wouldn't tell her. She stared out her car window from her side, she looked up to the top of the massive stone wall. She could barely see the sky.

"Chara, we're going to a great place." replied James.

"Is Mom waiting for us at least?"

"She's at the place, she could be waiting for us depending if she's asleep or not."

Chara went back to just sitting in her seat, she yawned. It was getting a bit late. The drive so far has been a couple of hours long and with not much to do Chara thought about going to sleep.

James reached into his jeans pocket with one hand and pulled out a long black cloth and held it towards Chara motioning for her to take it, she took it and looked at it puzzled.

"Wait, why did you give me a blindfold?" She asked expecting an answer.

Seeing that her father wasn't answering her, she started to wave the black cloth vigorously until James responded with.

"Well, I don't want you to see all the places we that we are fixing to pass up, after all it is a surprise."

Chara stopped waving the cloth and started to think.

"Wait a minute..." Chara thought hard about stuff she really wanted to do that she mentioned to her parents that involved going out of town, after several minutes of driving went by with her staring at the black cloth handed to her, she said "...Are we going camping for my birthday?"

"Well…." James said quietly.

"We totally are!" Chara bounced up and down on her seat, with a huge smile on her face. "I can't wait!"

"Well, you can at least wait ten more minutes till we get there, otherwise you'll use all your energy by the time we get there." He chuckled.

Chara stopped bouncing, but didn't stop with the smile. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, what is it Chara?"

"Doesn't it look nice out here?" Chara said while scooting over to the other side of the back seat while staring out the car window.

James, not really paying attention to the scenery, but understood what Chara was saying. "Yes it is that's why your mother and I picked it. Since you enjoy being outside we thought we should take you to a nice place to go camping."

Chara heard James sigh heavily. "Chara...I'm sorry your friends couldn't make it. We asked their parents, but your friends all have plans over Spring Break."

Chara's smile turned to a small frown. "Oh, It's fine…."Chara sighed.

Chara remembered calling all of her friends to ask them about coming over to her house the night before and for a couple of days afterward. They all gave different excuses for not being able to come over, one of them straight up said no without saying anything else.

"Want me to tell you something about the place we're going?" James asked in an attempt to fix this sad situation.

"But, I thought it was a secret?" Chara said perking up a bit, being interested at the statement.

"Well, don't tell your mother I told you, but there's this beautiful field of golden flowers out there, a nice lake, and a wonderful waterfall and a lot more. You'll love it." said James.

With the mention of the all that stuff and more, Chara got her big smile back. "That sounds really nice."

"Oh, wait until you see what else is out there, I guarantee we'll have a great time over your Spring Break."

"Wait a minute; does Mom have our stuff for camping?"

"Yes she does, she packed everything, and she did it pretty fast too. That's why I said she could be asleep she spent a long while gathering everything needed."

James pulled the car onto the side of the road, near the wall, and put it into neutral.

"Chara, it's time to put on your blind fold."

"Wait, why?"

James said in a booming voice. "Beyond this towering wall, lies a great secret. No mortals may lay their eyes upon it for fear of being trapped into its beauty, never coming out again."

Chara laughed heavily, while attempting to put the blindfold on. "Dad…please don't do that voice…your killing me."

James chuckled "Do you need a hand with that?"

"No, no, I can do this." said Chara regaining her composure.

Chara put on the blindfold with a smile on her face, while James started the car, and then started driving again.

"Hey Dad, when, will I be able to ride in the front with you and Mom?"

"Chara, your only fifteen years o-"

"SIXTEEN!" She yelled back at him.

James laughed "Yeah, how could I forget? Well, I personally don't have a problem with it, but you know your mother. She's all about safety; it took her a while to even consider this place because of all the stories surrounding the beautiful area."

"What stories?" Chara asked interested.

"Many of them, some people being squished by the rocks on their way in, one about being lost in a river if you get too close, and the one that your mother was absolutely stubborn about…"

"What is it Dad?"

"The people that live near the area call the mountain, Mt. Ebott, after the town's founder."

"What's the person's name?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that their most popular story is about people walking up the mountain, and they never come back down."

"Have there been any cases of it being real?" asked Chara.

"No, it's just there to scare kids from climbing the mountain because of wild animals and the such. It's pretty interesting to-."

"Dad, why are we slowing down?" Chara asked noticing the car is slowing down.

"Well Chara, we're close." James said in a vague manner.

"Where Dad, come on, are we near a store or something?"

Chara heard the car turn off and a car door slam within seconds of each thing happening.

"Oh boy." She whispered to herself.

She heard her car door open. Chara unbuckled her seat belt. Chara carefully got out of the car and closed the door. She wandered around a bit blindfolded until James grabbed her hand, and started leading her towards a certain direction, after a couple of minutes of walking on a dirt path, they stopped.

"Chara we're here, you can take off your blind fold now!"


	2. Birthday Presents

Chara took off her blindfold to see bigger-then-average cabin with a small shed to the side. Both were surrounded by trimmed grass, and the cabin had stairs leading up to a porch with a couple of rocking chairs; one on both sides, and all that was leading up to the door.

"Wow…I'm guessing we're staying here for the night?" asked Chara.

"Nope, your mother is staying in there. We will be camping outside, in tents…or sleeping bags. I didn't know which one you would want so I brought both. You'll take one and I'll get the other." James replied.

After James finished his sentence the wooden door flung open with a skinny woman at the entrance; dressed in pajamas.

"My little girl, happy birthday! I was wondering what took you so long." She looked at James as she said that.

"Sorry Cheryl, I was telling her the stories about this place and…I didn't want to-"

"James, I know you love to hear yourself speak, but it's Chara's birthday today and I've been dying to show her my gift to her for her sweet sixteen."

Chara said "Hey Mom, there's nothing sweet about it."

"Well…anything I can do to-"

"It's **wild**." Chara interrupted.

James started howling, Chara's face turn red from trying not to laugh, and Cheryl, with the most disappointed look on her face, walked back into the cabin and closed the door; clicking could be heard from the opposite side.

"Cheryl, come on, that was funny."

The wind started to pick up from a breeze. Some shifting could be heard from the opposite side…the door then opened.

"Come on in." said Cheryl with a faint smile on her face.

"Thank you dear." James replied.

"Thanks mom." Chara said.

"Well…please, don't do that again. I've already heard enough of those to last a lifetime from a certain someone, and I don't want you doing it too."

As Chara walked in she saw a living room with a couch and a chair next to a table in the middle of the room, an old looking radio is on the table. A modern TV was on an entertainment center. There are several nature-themed paintings hung up around the cabin walls and a hallway leads down into three other rooms.

"This place looks nice." Chara said.

"Yes, yes it does." James said.

"Hey James, Chara, I've got some bad news for you two. The weather report just came in a little while before you both got here and…it appears a storm is heading in our general direction. So, you both might not be able to go camping for a couple of days at the very least. I hope that's alright." Cheryl said with a small frown on her face.

"But, didn't the weather report from the nearby town say that it was going to be sunny all week?" James asked.

"Yes, but something changed and, they're now saying that we might get hit with a storm in a day or two but, if the storm doesn't come near us then it's all fine for the rest of the week." Cheryl replied

"You know what that won't stop us from doing…giving Chara her birthday presents!" said James with a smile on his face. "No storm can stop that."

"I put the presents in the entertainment cabinet." Cheryl replied.

"Well Chara, go get them." James said with enthusiasm.

Chara walked over to the entertainment center looked around it, in it, on top of it…nothing.

"Hey Chara, turn around." said James.

Chara turned around to see her parents holding a single present each, a rectangular box in James's hand and a square box in Cheryl's hand. Both boxes were tied together with small red ribbons.

Chara thought to herself "Which one do I open first?"

This thought went through her head several times before she grabbed the box James was holding. She opened it eagerly to see what was in the box, inside was a small knife inside a sheath had a rose symbol stitched all along one side of it. The knife had a dark red handle. As Chara pulled the knife from the sheath she saw that a rose was engraved on both sides of the blade with the words on one side saying; "Never Lose Hope" and the other side said "Never Falter."

"Dad, why such cheesy lines?" asked Chara hoping for a ridiculous answer.

James gathered his breath, ready to explain while making small motions with his hands.

"Because in life, you may never know what will happen, and when everything looks grim, you start to give up. If you give up, you won't go forward, and if you don't go forward you fail. I don't want you to fail, so these words are on that knife so you know what little wisdom that comes from my mouth, because I don't have much." James explained.

Chara looked at her knife for a brief moment before putting it back into it's sheath.

"Come on Chara, you have one left!" said Cheryl, attempting to hold back her excitement.

Chara reached and grabbed the box Cheryl was holding and began to open it. In the box was a necklace that held a heart shaped ornament. It was silver and had two rubies on it, one on each side of the heart. Chara tapped a button on the heart and it opened. In it was one picture; it was a picture of her and her parents. Chara closed the heart.

"So…do you like it?" Cheryl asked waiting for a response.

Chara looked at both of the items in her

"I love it, but it seems really expensive." Chara replied.

"The price doesn't matter, as long as you like it, that's what matters."

"Yeah, thanks Mom, Dad." Said Chara as she walked over and hugged them both.

Chara, after the long hug, walked over to the couch and sat down yawning. Cheryl walked to down the hall to her room and James plopped himself into the chair with a remote in his hand flicking through the TV channels while the TV is on mute.

"Hey Dad, why a knife?" Chara questioned.

"Well, I wanted to give you something that could be helpful for later in life. A knife could be a weapon or a tool." James replied.

"But…why?"

James sighed "You most likely know this already, you're a smart girl, but not everyone in this world is good, some can even be considered bad, and when older people might try to hurt you, both physically and mentally. That knife is for the physical moments."

"…You know it's dangerous giving me something like this. Or did you forget about my condition?"

"Oh, I remember it all right. Listen, I believe the medicine the doctor prescribed said that it would help…keep your DID calm…or keep it in check…I don't remember, but the point is I trust what the doctor gave you. I still want you to have it. Maybe one day your other personality will be less violent towards others, but until then you need to stay on your medication, by the way, how long has it been since you've last taken it?"

"Dad, I took it before we left for here, and I have the bottle in my pocket." She patted her pocket.

"Ok, just making sure. Well, I'm going to join your mother in bed; nothing is on TV any way. Make sure you go to bed soon, I don't want you staying up all night…oh and your bed is on the room to the right. Good night Chara." Said James as he walked into his room and closed the door.

Chara yawned; she looked at the knife and necklace once more and put them in her pockets. She walked down the hallway into her room and was surprised to see her clothes all put up with her pajamas laid out on the bed. The bed looked really comfy and had a nightstand next to it with a cheap lamp on it. She changed into her pajamas and put her new gifts, medicine, and her cell phone on top of the stand and fell asleep.


	3. The Restless Night

"Oh Chara, I see your back" said a familiar voice.

Chara opened her eyes and stood up; she was in her regular outfit. She looked around to see a wide field of red roses with a small bright object in the distance, but only a few feet ahead of her stood something that looked like her, with the exception of black hair.

"It's you…I must've forgotten to take my medicine before I went to sleep." Chara whispered with a frown on her face instantly regretting going to sleep.

She's been in these dreams before in only two circumstances; her medicine was wearing off or she forgot to take it. She knew that walking towards the glowing object would wake her out of these type of dreams and allow her to take/reapply her medicine.

Chara started to walk to the bright place eventually passing the look-a-like, it started following her with all the roses beneath it turning from red to black.

"Don't you want to talk? It has been quite a while since I've seen you last. You usually take that medicine at all the right times and that prevents me from ever talking with you."

Chara continued walking while ignoring it. She didn't want to speak to it, she didn't want to acknowledge that it even existed; that it was a part of her. She wished it was gone.

"Remember when we used to be friends when we were younger, we did...well we couldn't do much together, but at least we talked and we helped each other with complicated problems. What ever happened to that?" asked the figure.

Chara stopped and so did the figure. Chara turned around towards the figure staring at it's bright red eyes, making direct eye contact.

"You killed our friend. We've been friends with her for years, she was always nice to us. She was the only person besides our parents that accepted both you and me." Chara replied with a harsh tone in her voice.

"Well, she was-"

"SHE WAS OUR BEST FRIEND, AND YOU…YOU KILLED HER WI-WI-WITH A ROCK!" Chara yelled trying to hold back her tears remembering the scene vividly.

When Chara came to, she was standing over her best friends bleeding body on the floor, she tried to cover up her friends wound with her hands trying to keep the blood in and when the emergency services got their, the ambulance quickly picked up Chara's friend up while the police subdued Chara. Shortly after, it was they confirmed her death. They didn't get there in time.

Chara turned, and walked toward the bright place, faster than before wanting to be gone of this thing.

"To more specific, I slit her throat with a piece of flint I sharpened, but you didn't know who she actually was. What she was doing behi-."

"THAT DOESN'T WARRANT KILLING SOMEONE!" Chara yelled back interrupting the look-a-like.

Chara regained her composure then looked down at the roses beneath her feet to see a small white rose quickly change to red.

"The funny part is that whenever you took control of our body, I trusted you to the fullest extent, you look like me, talk like me, we even share the same name, and you said that you would protect me, and that gave me confidence. Confidence that nothing would be able to slow us down, stop us. That we could make it through the world."

Chara looked up to the figure with a frown while it kept a straight face; not blinking.

"You were always the vocal one. The one that wasn't shy of meeting new people. She got along with people well, but then you took advantage of my trust and did the unthinkable...and for that reason I can never trust you again. Did you even think about literally ANYTHING before you did that? Or did you do it for the hell of it, because of that one choice you did, it has ruin both of our lives. Your ever stuck in the back of my mind to be in an never-ending slumber while I'm forced to take medicine that cost a lot of money. I will never have a chance at a regular life. Also, in addition to that I can't make any new friends anymore, everyone's afraid of me, they all think that one day I might snap and kill them."

Chara waited for some response, but while she was speaking, it was whistling clearly not paying any attention.

"HEY!" Chara yelled.

The figured stopped whistling and looked at her for a bit before responding.

It responded with. "Oh, ugh, are they still going on over that? That was 4 years ago."

Chara started to cry to see how it responded to a major event in their lives and what it has done to her.

"NOBODY FORGETS A FRICKING MURDER!" Chara yelled with tears going down her rosy cheeks.

Chara wiped the tears from her face and said in a whisper:

"I wish you would just…I wish…I wish."

Chara turned around and ran.

"CHARA, WAIT!" The figured yelled as it ran after her.

Chara ran and ran and was eventually engulfed in a warm light.

* * *

She woke up on her bed. She could hear the wind roaring outside. She opened her phone and saw that the time was three in the morning. She put the phone back down and left her room. She walked towards the door that she had seen no one entered yet; she opened the door to be greeted by a small yet, lovely L-shaped kitchen. She walked over to the sink and poured herself a cup of water. She walked back to her room with cup in hand and sat on her bed. She took her medicine, a little bit of water and laid back down falling asleep soon after.

"Hey Chara, wake up." said James.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Chara mumbled with her face stuffed in her pillow.

"It's almost twelve; we should've left to camp a couple of hours ago." James said.

"Wha…?" Chara asked confused.

"I didn't want to wake you so I got your stuff packed earlier, all you need to do is get dressed."

"O…k." Chara yawned.

Chara got dressed in her regular outfit and put her stuff in her short's pockets. She walked into the kitchen grabbed a green apple and walked until she was outside, it was a peaceful, sunny day. No signs of the roaring wind from last night. She looked around until she found her dad waiting on a trail that was behind the house. She got her pack from her dad, and started to walk with him down the trail.

"JAMES, CHARA WAIT A SECOND!" Cheryl yelled.

She ran over to the two, when she got to them she gave both of them hugs and kissed James.

"Please, be safe." Cheryl said.

"We will Cheryl; we don't have any chance of being caught in a storm so it's all fine." James replied

"Alright, take care of Chara and don't go climbing up that mountain, please."

"We won't."

James and Chara walked on the trail nearing the entrance of the woods with Cheryl waving good bye.

"SEE YOU BOTH IN A COUPLE OF DAYS!" Cheryl yelled out to them.

James and Chara walked into the woods until they reached a spot that James had marked out and they began to set up camp.


	4. Happisery

"Hey Chara, what's bothering you?" James asked with a concerning look in his eye.

"Nothing just bored. When are we going to see the field of flowers you told me about?" Chara asked, attempting to change the subject. She didn't want to tell her dad about her "dream" that she had the night before, it was just another inconvenience to her, but to her dad it was something big. The last time she told him about a similar instance he ended their trip early and rushed her to a doctor. She didn't want that to happen now after it was going so well for so long.

"Well, I won't peer into whatever's bothering you, but if you need someone to talk to I'm right here, ok."

"Ok, Dad." Chara replied with a frown on her face.

"Well, the field of flowers is a mile long walk from here to there, want to start?" James asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Sure, just let me grab my bag."

Chara opened her tent and got her pack, it had an assortment of stuff inside, but mainly her lunch. It also had a walkie-talkie, a flashlight, a protein bar, a filled up water bottle and her regular stuff. " _Don't know why you offered both options if you insisted on me taking the tent._ " Chara thought to herself.

After she put on her pack they started walking through the woods. A noticeable trail through the grass was obvious, someone walked through earlier. " _Must've been Da_ d."

After a quiet fifteen minutes James asked Chara "You know, I must be a pretty crummy Dad for not knowing, but what's your favorite color?"

" _Oh…so he's trying to start a conversation now, he only does this when its silent, I would just like to walk."_

"Red, Scarlet Red to be more specific." Chara replied.

"Really, I thought of you as a dark green person." James said, surprised. "I personally like Royal Blue. A calming color always gets my thoughts off the more stressful stuff in life."

Chara's eyes opened up a bit ."Wow…Is that why our basement is painted that way?"

"Yes, that's why. It's my own little safe haven away from the world."

"And your place to sleep when Mom gets angry at you." Chara chuckled.

"Oh, so you've noticed those moments." James said looking at the ground.

"You and Mom aren't exactly quiet when you get into those fights."

"I guess we aren't." James said with a small, nervous laugh. "I would try to hide the fact that things are not going …as well as they should. The relationship between your mother and I. Things are being worked out, some things can't. Compromise…It's the best thing you can have when it comes to relationships."

"Dad, don't talk to me about your relationship with Mom." Chara said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm just telling you that it affects you too, and…I don't want you to worry."

"I'm not Dad, I've seen worse from my friend's parents, mostly about having me over at their houses."

James laughed "I remember one story, that one."

Chara got a slight smile on her face. "Oh Yeah, I broke their vase by accident and they were SURE I was trying to kill their dog, annoying runt. Like, who owns a Chihuahua and calls it a dog. It looks like a rat."

"I did try a lot to get you back on good standings with them, I even offered to replace the vase, but they didn't want me to."

"It's ok, people hate me, I know that much."

James not sure what to say towards that response "Hey, look at it this way, in two years when you're an adult you can finally move out of that run down town, and live somewhere else, new faces, new places and new opportunities."

"I'll still be classified as mentally insane though." Chara said.

"Well, maybe the new people can overlook it and if they don't, I'll annoy them until they do." James laughed.

After James stopped laughing, silence joined them once more for the remainder of the walk; they walked for ten minutes before they both saw the wide field of flowers. James smiled as he saw Chara walk forward into the field of golden flowers with her eyes as wide as the fields themselves. She was shocked, it was vast…like wider than anything she had ever seen, and the most wonderful thing was that it was surrounded by a forest with Mt. Ebott in the far distance.

"Hey Chara!" James said. Chara turned around to see her father holding a camera; it looked like one of those disposable ones that you could buy with limited amounts of film. "Smile!"

Chara gave her widest smile showing her white teeth, and then she stopped.

"Wait a second dad." Chara said while opening her backpack, she dug through it to find her presents; she found her knife and necklace. She put on her necklace and held the knife in her hand with a huge smile. James took several pictures asking Chara to do several different poses, some goofy, some cute, and even one where it looked like she stabbed herself with the look of surprise on her face.

After the photo shoot Chara and James walked through the fields they both mostly looked at the scenery presented to them. Then the wind started to pick up quickly.

"Chara, we should probably go back to the camping site." James said with a concerned look on his face.

"Ok." Chara said with a sad look on her face, she wanted to stay longer and get lost in the field of yellow flowers.

Chara and James walked back to the camp, not taking their time. They arrived there in twenty minutes instead of the hour long trip to the place. " _I guess talking really takes up all your time_."

James phone ranged "Hello Cheryl…What…your messing with me…oh no…All right we'll be there as fast as we can." James put the phone in his pocket. "I'm so sorry Chara, but the storm took an…unexpected turn and is coming these ways…like really fast, so we need to leave right now. Don't worry about the tent and stuff, let's just go.

Chara looked disappointed, but felt shocked. They both left, James urged Chara to run and run they did. It began to rain shortly after the call.

"Already, I didn't know the storm was THAT close." He told Chara that they needed to pick up the pace.

"What about the house?" Chara asked concerned about the nice place.

"Chara, there's a BIG storm coming, that house might not even be there after the storm is done." James say

All Chara could muster was a face of shock and horror on realizing how big the storm potentially is. She began to run even faster going all the way into a full on sprint quickly pasting James, he followed a bit faster but didn't sprint. After a couple of minutes Chara could see the house in the distance, then suddenly she felt herself lose balance as she slipped on a wet rock which twisted her foot in such an awkward way. She fell on the muddy ground biting her lips trying to fight back the pain with failed attempts at getting back up.

James stopped when he got to Chara and picked her and ran a little slower towards his van

"COME ON JAMES, ITS TIME TO GO!" Cheryl yelled as she was pulling the car a bit closer to them.

James and her got the car. James opened up the back seat door and put Chara in while buckling up. "Things are going to be bumpy, we'll worry about your leg later." James told Chara as he got into the front seat.

"This is a great way to end the trip; I hope next year the storm brings a friend." Chara said sarcastically trying to think about something else other then the pain. Chara felt her pockets; she still had her knife, necklace, and medicine, and next to her was her bag. After a while of driving everything seemed fine, they were still surrounded by trees and it was pouring but still fine until Cheryl was stopped at the rock wall by a huge boulder. James got out of the car to look for a way around, but they were blocked in.

Then a boulder slammed into the left side of the car making the car flip over and causing Chara to black out from the impact of the car door making her head slam into her car window.

 **Ok, so if you read up to this point then congrats, you actually have taken a genuine interest in the story about my own Story about Chara and the challenges ahead of her. So, if you haven't already noticed, this story will be taking a dark tone more than once in different places. Oh, and sorry about the cliffhanger…foreshadowing, you gotta love it.**

 **Hope you enjoy the long story I have in plan.**

 **(I do re-read my story to edit out parts that I don't like or parts I feel like are not…described well enough. So, if you ever re read it, it might be more detailed then before but still the same basis.)**


	5. Trip Gone Wrong

"CHARA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" A voice screamed.

Chara woke up to being slapped by her look-a-like, then she released she couldn't breathe. She struggled for moment trying to get some air.

"Ya, shocked your dying right now, I would wake up and try to, well NOT DIE!"

A flash of light quickly engulfed Chara she woke up to being choked by the seat belt she was wearing, the car managed to get caught between the bridge and a tall tree, Chara's car door was open, providing no footing. She looked around but her Mom was trying to get out of the car and she couldn't see her dad. She felt herself drifting away, she then remembered her knife, she fumbled around in her pocket and managed to pull out her knife, but her medicine dropped out of her short's pockets into the rushing river three feet below her, she began to saw at the seat belt that was hanging her.

" _Come…on…you…dumb…safety…belt_ " Chara thought as she was cutting through the belt. She started to black out and her cutting became slower and slower until she heard a snap and began to fall she heard her father's voice for moment scream "CHARA" before landing in the rushing water before that carried her away from the wreak.

* * *

She gasped for air every time her head was above the water, but the rushing water pushing her quickly and the water constantly getting into her mouth meant that even if she did manage to get some air, she would be greeted by water. After a little while of staying above water she turned around to have her forehead introduced to a branch.

Chara woke up coughing up water; she looked to see where she was after her near death experience and noticed an entire tree was blocking her from being carried off by the rushing rapids, she made sigh of relief. She tried to climb onto the tree but with no luck as her left leg was stinging with pain. She looked around and found a series of branches to the right of her, she began to move herself from where she was on the tree to the branch to the other branch, when she got to the branch, she moved to the next one, and the next one, this continued several times before she reached somewhat solid ground. She pulled herself onto land and was barely able to stand up. She took enough steps to be at a safe distance from the river before she laid her back to one the many trees, to rest and for cover from the pouring rain, she than noticed that her knife was stuck in her left leg as her adrenaline wore off.

" _I can't take that out_." She thought fearing the idea of bleeding out. Chara tried to get up, but the pain was too much. She eventually passed out.

* * *

Chara, once again, woke up. To see her body double sitting in front of her, legs crossed and arms lifting up her head; she was making eye contact with Kara.

"Why am I suddenly seeing you more often?" Chara asked, annoyed to be back in this dream area.

"Did you stop taking your medicine, or is your current fix wearing off, those two are possible answers to your question." said Kara with a small grin.

Chara got up, not feeling any pain at all and began to walk towards the shining object in the distance, Kara followed.

"Your welcome." Kara said.

"For what?" Chara asked confused.

"Waking you up."

"I would've wakened up eventually."

"Yeah, says the one who was sleeping in a dream."

"You can't do that." Chara protested as she turned around to face Kara.

"I've done, many of times, every time you take your damn medicine I go "asleep." I only ever wake up when your drug was starting to wear off, but shortly after you would take another one. Sometimes I stayed quiet when you forgot to take your pill, which was almost never, and I would watch you for days before our blasted dad reminded you to take them, and then 5 minutes later I'm off to deeper dream land and one thing I've noticed is that someone has to wake you up or you never do in situations where you sleep in dream land.."

"You love Dad though." Chara reminded her.

"I…do…I don't like Mom however, she…irritates me. Have our parents ever figured out about our constant blushing and our red eyes?"

"No, Doctors say it's a one of a kind medical condition, something about a amount of pigment in my eyes."

"Ooooooh...I have no clue what pigment is" Kara said with her head leaning towards her right.

Chara sighed, then she got back on the original topic. "How do you wake up?" Chara asked.

"Huh…Oh yes that, I would hear someone's voice and that would cause me to wake up."

"How can you hear anyone's voice besides my own when you're like this?" Chara asked

"When I'm awake, I can hear what you hear and see what you see…but that's about it." Kara explained

"Oh, yeah, give me an example of whenever you do this?"

"I saw your backpack caught on a branch to your left when you were stuck on the trunk of the tree. Just out of the corner of your eye."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, you didn't notice it, I thought you were going to head back for it later, ya know when you didn't have a knife in your leg?"

Chara changed her casual walk to a full on sprint to the bright object ahead, but it always appeared farther and farther away, Chara stopped to turn around to ask Kara, why was the object moving farther away.

Kara explained "Well, your body doesn't want to wake up yet."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Chara yelled while grabbing Kara's shoulders.

Kara pushed Chara away "YOUR BODY IS EXHAUSTED, YOU STUPID MORON! EVEN I CAN SEE THAT!" Kara yelled back.

"B...b…but" Chara stammered with a scared look on her face.

"SHUT IT!" Kara yelled." You survived something that should've killed us…but it didn't, so an exhausted body, a leg with a knife in it, and a twisted foot is pretty good in my book compared to death by nature screwing us over."

"I need that bag, it has so much in it…it even has my phone…I…I CAN CALL MOM AND DAD…tell them I'm still alive...they can get help…save us…rescue us…"

Chara sat down and began to cry loudly.

Chara then felt Kara holding her and she rested her head on Kara. She remembered the times she used to do this on the regular. Just spending time with Kara; her other personality. It was nice for a bit, almost calming until a light quickly engulfed her.

* * *

Chara after waking up realized she was crying in her sleep, she felt snot running down her nose, she wiped it off on her sleeve. She looked around to see it was still raining, not as hard, but still quite a bit.

"At least it isn't windy." Chara said looking at her drenched clothes.

She tried to get up but felt a burning sensation in her left leg, without even thinking she grabbed the knife and pulled it out, she took off her shirt revealing her sports bra. She cut off a sleeve off her shirt and tied it around her wound before any more blood could spill out; she put her shirt back on and got up.

" _I guess all those camping safety lessons Mom forced me and Dad to take is actually working out, well time to get my stuff_." Chara thought to herself before limping off.


	6. Ends with a Fall

Chara made it back to the same tree trunk that saved her. She sighed in relief that the backpack was there, like Kara said.

"And, it's still there and here I thought I would have to pretty much have to risk my neck to get it." Chara told herself with faint smile.

The waters have calmed down immensely from fast to slow moving. Chara got on the trunk of the fallen tree and scooted little by little to get to the branch with her backpack. It took her a bit, but she got there. She reached out for it almost getting it several times. She turned around scooted back a bit and shook the small branch with her hand. She managed to free the backpack from the branch, as it drifted down towards her she caught it with her leg and pulled it up with all the strength she had; she put the backpack on her back and scooted back towards land.

"Yes, I did it…I…I hope this will work." Chara told herself as she scooted along the tree.

As she got to land she quickly limped until she got under a tree. She sat down and started to rummage around the backpack, she looked for a couple of minutes, putting all the junk in a pile next to her and all she kept in her pockets.

"Broken walkie-talkie, my apple with i don't know what on it, my protein bar I'll be keeping that, a medicine pill…keeping that, and my clothes…I'm actually glad Mom packed them in a plastic wrap this time…and...MY PHONE!" Chara said with a wide smile on her face as she got it out.

She opened up her phone to notice she couldn't call anyone; her phone was waterlogged. The happiness shown on her face slowly changed into a face of disbelief.

"Whyyyyyy me-he-heeeeee." Chara whined. She looked at her seemingly useless phone before chucking it towards the river. It didn't even land near it.

"Well… I guess I should put on my dry clothes instead of sitting in wet ones." Chara told herself as she was trying to find something positive in the situation.

She took off her wet clothes and hanged them on a low hanging branch near her. She ripped open several plastic wraps surrounding her dry clothing to put on her dry clothes. Including a long sleeve shirt that was the exact same color and design as her regular shirt, a pair of brown pants, a new sports bra, and socks.

She took her wet shirt, squeezed as much water as she could out of it and cut out several long strips. She folded all the strips and then put them into her pants pocket.

"Hey Chara." A voice said smoothly.

Chara's head jerked up to look around to find the owner of the voice.

"I really hope I'm not hallucinating." Chara said worried about her current health.

A few brief moments pass by as Chara slowly gets up.

"No, it's only me, the one and only second personality to the lucky girl who didn't die today." The voice said in a spectacular-like voice.

"Kara? Wait, I'm not dreaming, am I?" Chara said in disbelief.

"You're not! The place is as real as the rain, and so am I...sorta." Kara replied.

"Wait, I thought I could only talk to you in my sleep?"

"Yes, but now your medicine has worn off even more so now I can actually talk to you without you being put to sleep...or knocked out!"

"I guess that's good for you." Chara said while slowing lowering her hands to her pocket.

Kara gasped then pleaded. "Please, don't take that pill. I don't want to be asleep in the near death situation we're having."

Chara pulled out her granola bar, opened it, and took a couple bites before saying. "Don't worry Kara… I don't have reason to take my last pill yet, only in a certain situation will I take it."

Kara sighed and Chara finished her bar. Silence continued for half an hour with Chara thinking about what do to.

"Any thoughts on what we should do, the phone didn't work." said Chara

"Can we first get out of this rain; you probably don't want to get wet in your sleep." Kara said.

Chara suddenly went wide-eyed thinking of a brilliant plan of how to get help.

"Wait a minute…We need to find the mountain, if we find that mountain we can find the field of yellow flowers…then we can get to the place the cabin was…and then travel several miles up the road and find the small town we passed." Chara said enthusiastically.

"Sounds like a plan…but how do we find it, we're surrounded by trees." Kara pointed out.

"It's a mountain, it shouldn't be that hard to find."

Chara looked around for the mountain spire on the ground floor for a bit before realizing that it might be a loss. She decided to go back to the tree near the river so she could think of something else until she saw the mountain in the far distance on the other side of the river."

"REALLY? HOW COULD I MISS THAT?" Chara yelled at herself, she calmed herself down and took a deep breath. "Ok, all I need to do is cross the tree trunk and that will be the first hurdle down." Chara told herself, trying to keep her good spirits going.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, at a point, you will have to walk around some branches to get to the other side and well, you aren't in the best condition." Kara said in serious tone.

"My legs have been hurting ever since I woke up to get the backpack and, while yes it hurts even more right now, the sooner I find help, the sooner I can actually rest and get proper treatment." Chara said as she tried to reassure Kara.

"Oh, what happened to not taking a break?" Kara said sarcastically.

Chara almost fell down from suddenly feeling another wave of pain breaking out from her legs.

Chara got on the trunk of the tree and started scooting herself to the other side of the tree, after a bit she got up and used the branches as balance as she got around all of them until she got to the other side.. It took a good fifteen minutes nearly slipping a couple of times and the occasional stop for rest, after finally arriving at the other side of the tree she could still see Mt. Ebott.

"Wow…It's not too far away, I actually might make it there in…less than an hour." Chara said thankfully.

"WE…we Chara, we're doing this together." Kara corrected her.

"You're not doing anything to help me move, so be quiet."

Chara got off the tree and started slowly walking towards the mountain. After thirty minutes of light rain, it quickly turned into a pour, Chara started moving a little bit faster and walked near the base of the trees to take cover from most of the pouring rain.

"I think nature itself hates me." Chara whispered to herself.

After about an hour more of walking through mud, fallen trees, and herself collapsing once, Chara could finally see what seemed to be a hole up the side of the mountain.

"A CAVE ENTRANCE!" Chara yelled as she moved even faster towards the entrance of the cave, nearly slipping a couple of times due to going uphill. She got closer and closer to the entrance of the cave, she fought through the pain and walked up the slight uphill passage to the cave, as she arrived to the cave she held both of her arms up high celebrating the accomplishment.

"Oh my…I did it…I got to the cave." She laughed as her leg was jolting with pain…then she slowly came to the conclusion…"Ha…ha…ha…ha…I'm going to die out here." Chara said with tears beginning to form at her eyes.

Chara sat down with the cave wall to her back, a surprisingly warm, dry cave.

"Hey, Hey, no crying, how do you that you won't make it? You still have a shot." Kara replied reassuringly

"I…I won't be able to. It took me so long to get here and this place was close, to be able to find help I would have to find the fields of yellow flowers by first climbing higher on the mountain, and if I manage to do that AND find the field of flowers, I have to hobble all the way over to the field and the field is wide like…really wide, so I have to cross that and then walk on the trail to my campsite-"

"Hey" Kara interrupted. "You could find your camping stuff there, you left food and water behind, and so if you make it there, you'll live and have enough for the trip to the town."

"Heh" Chara laughed to herself "If the storm brought down that tree that caught me, then I don't think the campsite will even exist anymore, and the cabin is a …what if. Our dad said it was one of those storms that destroyed houses like that. So, again even If I got to the place it was at, I hardly doubt it would be there, and any sort of rescue is a no-go until the storm is down, because those people care more about equipment and following rules then actually saving people. They only want their next paycheck, and if I do die, then they'll probably won't find my body any way, then they'll give my parents an apology, pay for my funeral, then go back to their daily lives with no regret of the thought that I died out here because they didn't look hard enough. I've tried enough today, I just want to rest." Chara said in a grim tone as she lied down on the floor of the cave on some nearby moss.

"Well…who made you a negative Nancy, you're usually pretty happy about stuff and thoughtful in bad situations; remember when you had that big project due to your teacher?" Kara said surprised.

"That was a school project…this is real life, and the funny thing is, if it wasn't raining, I would attempt to do something, but this rain just stops everything I can think of right now that would save me and these stupid legs aren't helping." Chara said while looking at her legs.

Chara began to doze off before Kara woke her up.

"Well…aren't you the least bit interested in the giant hole further back?" Kara asked.

"What...?" Chara got up, looked down the cave, saw that it was deeper and it did have a giant hole… surrounded by vegetation. "Are you seriously considering **that**?" Chara said.

"NO! I would never suggest that in a million years. I die when you die and that's that, it's just something that you see. I've never seen a hole that big and I believe you haven't heard anything about it by the way you just talked about it, so…it could be interesting to see before we, like you put it, die."

"I don't …want to."

"Well, I would like to see it then." Kara stated.

"I'm still not going over there." Chara stated

"Do you seriously want an annoying voice in your head while you try to sleep? I'll make noises, you'll know I'll do it." Kara said.

"Ugh…fine, but if I do you'll leave me alone long enough so I can get even some sleep before I walk up the mountain."

"That's fine." Kara agreed.

Chara walked up towards the hole, but she didn't notice the vine on the floor and got her right foot caught, making her trip towards the hole. Chara's heart was beating out of her chest as she tried to grab on to one of the other vines to prevent her from diving into the black abyss, but to no avail.

She was, at this point, free falling. The world slowed down around her, she couldn't hear Kara, even if she was trying to tell her something. As she fell she began to look back on her memories and how the only ones that will miss her are her parents. She began to cry on the way down. She didn't want to die, but the world wasn't giving her a choice, she still couldn't see the bottom and the light from the entrance of the hole was beginning to dim down until

"I guess…I'm just one big cry baby…my last words won't be me screaming…they'll be me quietly crying on the way down."

She didn't say another word for the rest of the fall.

* * *

 **Fell, she finally did it, she fell into the Underground and is about to meet a certain goat related family, as all of you should probably know who they are by now, but how will Chara take it? I don't know she just fell an X amount of feet and probably isn't feeling good.**

 **~LunarFrost**


	7. A New, Weird Place

"Hello…- you - up please…oh -…I…what - I do?"

Chara barely shifted from her position on the ground. She lifted her head up slowly in an attempt to better hear the voice. When she was able to see in the direction of the voice everything she saw was blurry and shaking slightly.

"Ugh…what…whose…that?" Chara asked slowly.

"Oh, you're - ! That's - news…I…should probably - - for you." The voice said.

Chara couldn't understand the words the person was saying, her entire world was fading in and out. She attempted to get up on one knee by pushing herself up, but quickly fell back down.

"Here, - me help – up, I'm taking – back to my home, I hope – and – can help."

Chara saw the blurry figure approach her. The figure bent down and helped Chara slowly stand up. From what Chara could see the figure was about her height.

"Ok, we're- to start moving…we're going to- it nice and slow - ."

Chara could hear a little better as they both moved up through wherever they were, Chara tried to get a better look at the one helping her, but that only made her nauseous.

"Excuse me…I don't …know your…name, I'm Chara." She said with a slight smile to show her savoir that she was still very much alive.

"Well, - name's As-, it's a pleasure - meet you Chara."

"As? As in…what? "Chara asked, slight confused still now being able to understand words well.

"Asriel, as in Asriel." The figure said while laughing.

Chara gestured to all of her with her left arm. "Oh, sorry I'm…having a hard time doing anything right now." Chara chuckled.

"It's alright Chara, I can see you're not doing well-."

In the middle of Asriel's sentence, Chara just blacked out.

* * *

Chara woke up in a comfy bed in a dark room.

"Wha…I wish that would stop happening, hate blacking out." Chara said groaning.

As she sat up in bed, her head started to ache.

"Ow…I wonder were Asriel went to, they brought me here, so I figured they would be nearby at the very least." Chara said.

She looked around the room to see it was a dark shade of pink, she could see a table next to the bed she was on, and she couldn't get a good look at the picture on the table. She then noticed that her legs…were fine. The room was at a nice temperature.

"Wait…I had a stab wound and my foot was twisted. I'm pretty sure something happened when I…wait a minute, I remember falling for a good amount of time before I hit the ground…how am I still alive?" Chara questioned herself. By her own logic, she shouldn't be alive, let alone feeling better then ever, especially since her leg got stabbed.

Chara got up slowly out of the bed she was in, almost collapsed a couple of times from not walking for a bit, but caught herself on the bed frame.

"Ok, step one; learn how to walk again" She joked before asking herself "How long was I out? This is getting more and more confusing as I stay awake."

She felt her way around the room until she found a door, after feeling around the door for a bit she opened the knob, and she was greeted by flash of light light.

Chara blinked her eyes a couple of times. "Wow…That room is really light tight."

After regaining her vision, she saw that she wasn't wearing her own clothes. She was wearing blue pajamas with white stars on them.

Wait, why am I wearing someone else's pajamas?" she asked herself.

She looked right and left of where she was, to her left was the end of the hall with a couple of plants and a mirror. On the right she was able to see all the way into the kitchen, she saw three white figures. She went down to the mirror to get a look at herself.

"I'm…clean…I'm in someone's clothes, and I'm not on the floor crawling. How?"

She started her short walk towards the kitchen, when was about to enter she heard something.

"Chara, you're awake!" said a male voice.

Chara recognized the voice, and it put a smile on her face "Asriel" she said as she turned around to see a small humanoid animal creature, her face went from happy to worried.

"Ugh…ugh…ugh…ugh…ugh…ugh…." Chara stuttered as she was backing away eventually reaching a wall.

Asriel looked confused by the way Chara was acting.

"Chara…it's me, Asriel…the one who brought you here, you do remember, me…right?

Chara started to breathe a little funny. "Yes…yes, I do remember your…name…I didn't know you were-"

"A monster" Asriel finished for her.

"No…no, that seems to be a harsh word for someone like you…I would say…fluffy." Chara commented with an awkward smile.

"Then why do you look so nervous, my parents have been waiting to actually meet you, they've been excited to talk to you." Asriel said with a smile on his face.

"That's what I'm nervous about, if you look like that, then I'm a little afraid of what your parents look like." Chara said while sweating.

"I don't know why you would be nervous, they're really nice." Asriel responded.

"To you?"

"To everyone, I mean, a king and queen have to be nice or else…well people won't like them."

Chara had a shocked looked her face as she heard "king" and "queen".

"So…that means…you're a prince?"

"Yes." Asriel replied

"O…k, are formalities a …custom for…-"Chara asked trying to pick her words carefully not trying to offend the Asriel.

"Monsters and no, you don't have to bow down or call me your highness or anything like that" Asriel once again filled in.

"Ok, is that what…your race is called?" Chara asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, monsters come in many different shapes, sizes, and types. I assume humans do as well."

"Yes…we do so, Asriel, why are your parents so…excited to meet me?"

"Well, don't you know?"

Chara looked confused. "Know…what exactly? Last time I checked I was falling down a seemingly bottomless hole to my death."

"Well, you're the first human to make actual contact with monsters in a couple thousand years. Don't you have history books explaining about monsters and the sort?"

"Repeat what you just said, how long since last actual contact with humans?"

Asriel repeated once more. "A couple thousand years, I don't know the exact number but I'm sure my dad does."

"Wow…that's…an awfully long time." Chara said shocked.

Suddenly the conversation in the kitchen stopped and calm, yet loud voice came from the kitchen.

"Asriel, is the human up?"

"Yes Dad, she's up." Asriel replied to the calming voice.

"Well then, ask if she wants to talk to us, we've waiting for a couple of days now to talk to her."

Chara's eyes shot open at the response " _A couple of days…was I really out that long?_ " Chara thought to herself holding her own head for a moment before putting her arms back to her side.

"Chara, do you want to speak to my parents?" Asriel asked politely.

"Ugh…sure, I should probably speak to the nice monsters who agreed to let a complete stranger sleep in their home for the past couple of days."

"Oh great" Asriel grabbed Chara's arm and slowly led her to the kitchen.

When Chara entered the kitchen she saw two figures that were Asriel's parents and a skeleton in a lab coat.

"Hello Human, I am Asgore" Asgore went deeper into the kitchen and brought back out a cup of a hot drink and placed it in front of the empty chair. He pulled the chair out slightly "Please take a seat at the table, and if you want you can add some sugar to the tea, just don't drink it too fast, you could burn yourself.

* * *

 **Ok, so that was the introduction to Asriel and his family. Who is the skeleton? You all could probably guess who it is.**


	8. First Day Awake

Chara stared at Asgore and his wife, having a loss for words, she felt like she was being studied; not by Asriel's parents, but the unknown skeletal figure standing only a couple of feet away. Asriel's parents both had contagious smiles causing Chara to give a small smile. The information she heard earlier has been scratching at the back of her mind. Asriel sat down next to Chara.

"So, Asgore…sir, Asriel told me that monsters haven't had actual contact with humans in a couple thousand years. Hearing that has got me…curious…I've never heard of any actual real-life monsters existing. If that's true then…what happened? I assume something happened between monsters and humans…but I don't want to be…rude, if you don't want to answer that's fine." Chara said

"Well Chara, I will tell you another time, but I rather not talk about such a dark story in the middle of a happy moment. I rather would like to know about how you found the underground; it's something that no human has done in quite a long time." Asgore responded.

"Well…that's kind of a dark story. If I tell you, you need tell me your dark story."

Asgore gave a light laugh "Deal."

Chara started to tell them all of what happened before she fell down into the Underground. It started with her road trip to the campsite for her birthday, her parents, the trip to the yellow field of flowers, the warning from her mom, the rush back to the car, the boulder crashing into the car, her freeing herself from choking only to fall into a rushing river, a log saving her life, surviving a couple days out there with a stab wound from her knife, the exhaustion of it all ending with her tripping on a vine and falling for five minutes only to be found by Asriel and brought to his home.

"Oh you poor child" Asriel's mother spoke up "I think I have something to help cheer you up in this bad situation for you." She got up and went into the kitchen.

"Yes, it's a sad story indeed, and to think through all of that you're still alive." Asgore took a sip of his tea. "That's a feat in its own right. Let's hope your parents are able to get a grasp of the situation as well. You're alive and well, but from what you've said it's clear that your parents really cared about you, and losing a child; no matter how old, is a curse in itself…losing a child before you die. That's every parent's nightmare." Asgore responded in a deeper tone of voice. Chara could feel the words spoken by Asgore.

"Yeah…I hope they're ok too…" tears began to form at her eyes "I really miss them…I just wanted to…" Chara began to cry. "I just wanted to…find them…" Chara felt small hands patting her back; she faced towards Asriel and hugged him, still crying. Asriel hugged her back. This continued for a couple of minutes before she felt a much bigger hand on her back, it was Asgore.

"Come on Chara, get up, let's go into the kitchen and get some pie, Toriel makes the best pie."

Chara sat in her chair for a little bit longer trying to recover from herself crying. Asriel got up and went into the kitchen. Asgore stood by Chara. After she finished, she got up and walked with Asgore into the kitchen.

"What type of pie is it?" Chara asked in a light tone, still a little sad.

"I don't know, but you will love it…are you allergic to anything?"

Chara shook her head.

"Good."

After their short walk to the kitchen, Asriel walked over to Chara and gave her a plate; it had a simple design and felt like a regular dinner plate. She walked over to Toriel.

"Hello Chara, I hope you like Cinnamon and Chocolate Pie, I started making it a while ago and it just finished, so it should be fresh. I hope you like it."

Chara got a little smile on her face when she gave her plate to Toriel. She loved chocolate, but never tasted cinnamon before. She was excited for it. When she got the plate back from Toriel, it had a piece of pie on it; dark brown with white frosting on top. She walked back to the table. When she got to it, she put the plate on the table and sat down. She saw Asriel taking little bites out of the pie using a fork. He had a small bit of choclate on his face. She picked up the fork that was placed in the pie, cut off a bit of the pie and ate it. It melted in her mouth with a flavor so good and so new that she couldn't describe it as anything but amazing. It made her forget about her darker moments she spoke of earlier. After her first bite, she took a sip of the tea. She savored the drink for so long and the flavor it brought. After those experiences she ate a little bit quicker loving every bite and sip.

After a couple minutes of eating, Chara finished the pie and tea. "I don't know how to describe that. I've never tasted anything like that before in my life, it was so good. That calling it good feels like an insult."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it" Toriel responded with a smile on her face. "Now if you will excuse me, I'll go put your stuff on your bed Chara." Toriel got up and left kitchen to the room down the hall.

"Wait…my bed?" Chara asked confused. "I've only been here for a couple of days, how do I already have a bed?"

"Well, Toriel and I got you a bed the day after you got here." Asgore responded after sipping his tea. "I assume you'll be staying with us instead of outside."

"Can I leave?"

"The house, yes; we won't keep you here if you don't want to be here."

"No, I mean the Underground. Can I leave it?"

Asgore put down his cup, poured himself another thing of tea. Asgore motioned towards Chara. "Tea?"

Chara sighed "Yes please." Asgore poured her another cup. "Can I leave the Underground?" Chara continued.

Asgore sighed, failing to avoid the question. "No" he said in a firm tone. This new tone of voice shook Chara up a bit, but she asked another question.

"Why not?" Chara said in a more serious tone. She could see Asriel backing away slowly to the skeleton and that Asgore was looking down on the table. She asked again "Why …not?"

Asgore responded with a look that could stop people in their tracks, a look that could stop even the most hardened of people in their place, and a look that even made Asriel scared. "It's impossible. Leaving the Underground, as of its current state, is impossible. If it wasn't, then we would've escaped by now and lived our lives on the surface." Asgore took another sip.

"HOW IS IT IMPOSSIBLE?!" Chara yelled, demanding to know more. She got up from her chair. "IF YOU ALL GOT DOWN HERE THEN IT'S POSSIBLE TO GET OUT!"

Asriel whimpered.

Asgore put down his cup of tea and got up from his chair then said "Chara, you are new here, so I'll excuse this once, but in this house we don't yell at each other. We talk in a calm, civilized manor." The tone was normal, but felt dangerous.

This shook Chara to her core and she sat back down quickly. "Sorry…" She said quietly. She didn't want to anger Asgore any more then she already had.

Asgore sat back down. "Chara, you're confused and scared. I understand that, so hearing you yell is something I expected." Asgore sighed. "The reason it's impossible to escape is because we are trapped underground by a spell…an immensely powerful spell made by humans."

"A spell, that's like something out of a fairy tale or fantasy medieval times." Chara said trying to understand.

Asgore opened up his hand, after a couple of seconds a ball of fire rested in his hand. Chara looked at it in amazement.

After dissipating the fireball he said "Chara, magic is as real as you and me. Those tales you've heard of had to start from somewhere. The spell the humans casted upon us was a barrier made by their seven greatest wizards and witches. They used their very souls to fuel the spell…trapping us down here. In short, they killed themselves to trap us…forever. So, for now you're trapped down here like the rest of us. However recently, my friend over there in the corner."Asgore motioned towards the skeleton. Chara looked back at it, it waved. "He recently figured out that the only way to break the barrier would be the power of seven human souls, something that we don't have, and most likely never will have. You can probably guess why."

"Oh…did you say humans used magic?" Chara asked interested.

Asgore catching on to what Chara was asking responded "Yes. And yes, you can learn it too if you put enough time and practice into it, at the very least you can access your own pocket dimension to put stuff in."

"A pocket dimension…wow, that must be hard to learn to use."

"Actually, it's very easy to learn, but it's hard to master. The better you are at accessing it, the more you can store. You could probably store a handful of items in yours right about now if you tried, but my friend back there" Asgore again motioned towards the Skeleton. "He's a master at it. I could probably fit my entire closet in mine, but he…he could fit this entire house if need be."

Asgore stopped for a brief moment before he got up out of his chair and backed up a bit. "Here, I'll show you something I keep in mine all the time." Asgore said while covering himself in his cape. Chara saw him look at her to make sure she was watching, out of the corner of her eye she saw Asriel take a seat now that the commotion was over. Asgore then slowly uncovered himself from his cape, and as his cape was pulled back, more and more of a red staff-like thing until he fully uncovered it It looked like a spear with two more points. "This is my trident. The weapon I've used for a long, long time…almost as old as me." He quickly hid it back into his cape as he looked down the hallway.

"Wow…that's really cool!" Chara said excitedly.

"Yes, I still think it is too. Even after all these years." said Asgore as he gave a slightly bigger smile.

Chara and Asgore chatted about different types of magic while Asriel just listened to them; eyes full of curiosity. They chatted for hours.

"Well Chara, it was really nice speaking to you…but its bed time." Asgore said yawning. She noticed Asriel was yawning too, but she didn't feel tired at all. She looked around for a clock and eventually she saw it and also saw that it read 9:30 P.M. "You too Chara."

Chara didn't argue and walked with Asriel to their room.

"Your bed is on the left. Mine is the right." Asriel said tired. "I've never shared my room with anyone before, so…I'm sorry if I bother you while I sleep." Asriel said rubbing his eyes. He got a change of clothes from the closet and went down the hallway.

"Where's he going?" Chara asked Asgore.

"To the restroom" Asgore replied. "If you ever need to use it, it's the last room down the hall. Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight Chara."

"Goodnight Asgore." Chara said as she saw Asgore leave.

She looked on her bed. She saw her only set of clothes cleaned and folded, her heart-shaped locket, and her pill inside a plastic bag labeled **Chara's Medicine** , but no knife. She decided to ask Asgore and Toriel in the morning where they put it, but for the meantime she waited outside the restroom for Asriel to finish.


	9. The River Trip

Chara opened up her eyes to a dark room. She yawned as she got up from her bed.

"That was...really nice." She said as she stretched. She fumbled around the room trying to remember where the lamp was. Shortly after, she found the lamp and turned it on. She went over to her dresser to get her clean clothes as she opened it, she found a note on her stuff saying " _Meet me outside when you're awake ~Asgore._ "

She got dressed out of her pajamas and into her regular clothes. She put on her locket, she opened it and stared at it…the pictures that used to be in their were too bad of condition for her to even recognize what she was staring at; she closed her locket before walking out the room. When she got to the front door, she noticed that it was already open and saw a giant tree with red leaves almost reaching to the top of the ceiling. When she looked at the bottom of the tree she saw a figure sitting down. She walked over to the figure to see it was Asgore wearing something different then his usually kingly attire, he was wearing a pink shirt with white flowers accompanied by a green shorts.

"Oh, Hello Chara, nice to see that your awake. I hope you rested well." Asgore said with a smile.

"I did Sir, thank you for asking…by the way why are you wearing such…stylish clothes?" Chara asked motioning to what Asgore was wearing.

Asgore gave her a confused look before looking down to realize what she was referencing, he gave a hearty chuckle. "Ah, I see. Well any way Chara if you're wondering where Asriel is he's with Toriel learning magic. They both get up early; for Asriel to learn and for Toriel to teach, and I don't wear my usual king outfit on Sundays. On Sundays I get to be me…unless a huge emergency is happening but, nothing on that scale hasn't happened since monsters came down here in the underground."

"Oh…do you think Toriel will teach me magic?" Chara asked.

"If you wake up early enough or ask her, I'm sure she'll be willing to teach you…" Asgore stopped for a moment; it looked like he was struggling to say something. "She's been a bit nervous ever since you've entered the house."

"Why's that?"

"Well, she's never been in a lot of contact with humans that much even when monsters and humans lived together she was a bit of a…bookworm. So, if she appears nervous, just remember she hasn't been in this close of contact ever."

"Oh…is that why she didn't talk that much last night?"

"Yes…yes it is. She doesn't hold any grudges against humans; she believes that's an ignorant way to think. Oh and before I forget Chara, I'm supposed to take you to see someone." Asgore got up and did a little stretching before going towards the door. Chara followed

"To see who…the skeleton" Chara asked.

"Why yes, my old friend; Gaster." Asgore opened the door and went down the hall, Chara still followed. "Wait here for a moment." Asgore went into his room and came back wearing a coat and pants. He was holding a smaller coat over his shoulder. "Put this on…" He gave the coat to Chara. "…where we're going it's going to be a cold…long trip." Asgore said.

Chara put on the coat and followed Asgore out the house after she closed the door. They walked past the tree and to their right.

"We're going to the left Chara." Asgore said."

Chara looked to her left expecting to see a hallway, but all she saw was a wall.

"Ugh…Asgore this is just a wall, shouldn't we go the other way?" Chara asked slightly confused.

Asgore pressed on one of the bricks and the wall opened up. Asgore kept on walking, Chara stopped for a moment, surprised, then quickly followed.

"Chara, that's a secret meant for only my family and a couple of close friends. So, please refrain from telling anyone about it." Asgore said.

Chara nodded.

They walked a bit more after making a small turn right. Chara could hear the wall close as an echo rang through out the area. They went down a hallway-like area for a little bit before arriving on the river with two tunnels to its sides. Asgore pulled a bell out of his coat and rang it three times…the bell rang echoed down both ends of the tunnel. They waited for several minutes in the cold cavern.

"Chara, this entire river stretches across the entire underground and only one monster runs it, and that's the riverman."

"Really, only one? That seems like a lot of work for one" Chara said.

"That's true…but the riverman never seems tired, sometimes I think he doesn't even sleep, just work, and carry monsters across the underground on command. He creeps me out." Asgore said shivering a bit.

After their conversation a slight ringing could be heard. A small yet long boat traveled down the river with a figure completely covered up. Oars were moving the boat by themselves, it stopped in front of them.

"Well Chara, get on." Asgore motioned towards the boat.

Chara looked at the boat; it had nothing to keep them on. "I don't know…is it safe? I mean, I don't want to fall off and get wet...and freeze."

"It's fine Chara" Asgore reassured her.

Chara, trusting Asgore, walked onto the boat. It was surprisingly steady, it didn't rock at all when she got on it, and it didn't even appear to rock when Asgore got on it."

"Where to?" The riverman asked.

"Hotlands please." Asgore replied.

"Very well." The riverman responded.

The boat started to move slowly, gaining speed every second before going at a semi-fast pace.

"Tra-la-la, It takes two to start a war; it takes one to end it; Tra-la-la." The riverman said.

"Ugh Asgore, that sounds pretty ominous…" Chara said worried.

"It's no problem Chara, the riverman says weird stuff all the time…but yes that does sound ominous. He usually says something a bit more…friendly."

Silence continued for a while before Chara asked. "Asgore, what's it like in the Hotlands...besides sounding hot."

"Well..." Asgore lost his train of thought for a bit trying to explain any more about the area other then it's hot. "It's just hot. Their is also a lot of machinery in the area too. Usually supported by water and ice from other areas in the underground for monsters to live out there."

"Ok, how hot is it?"

"Like...I don't how to explain it. There is lava there...and that makes the place hot." Asgore scratched his head trying to figure out more to say, but couldn't." Well, we aren't going to the Hotlands for the heat, but rather to Gaster's Lab."

"Gaster has his own lab, why and what does he do there?" Chara asked.

"Well, he does what I ask him to do, after all he is the royal scientist. After that he usually does what he wants and what he does during that time is not my business." Asgore calmly replied.

Silence creeped in.

 _"Should I ask him about my knife? I don't know how'll he'll take a question like that at this moment." Chara thought._

"Asgore, do you know what happened to my knife? I would really like it back." Chara asked politely.

Asgore looked at Chara then he looked at the river.

"Toriel probably put it up in some place you can't get it. She doesn't like weapons, especially in the house. She gets on to me If I ever bring out mine."

"Do you think she'll ever give it back to me?"

"When she trust you with it, but again I don't think that will ever happen. She doesn't even trust Asriel with a butter knife."

After that talk, silence remained for the remainder of the ride.

 **~LunarFrost**


	10. Withered Roses and Dusty Palms

Chara and Asgore stepped off the boat. As they stepped off, the temperature had a notable change from what it was during the entire trip.

"Come again some time, tra la la." said the riverman.

"Thank you." Asgore replied.

Chara stared at the riverman. "What are you?" She asked. She got no response.

"Well Chara, let's go, but before we do, hand me your coat."

Chara took off her coat; it was a little wet from the trip. She gave her coat to Asgore who already took his coat off. He put both coats over his shoulder. They walked up the only path they could for a couple of minutes. As they continued walking, it got noticeably hotter as time went on, before long Chara was sweating bullets.

"It's so hot over here! Why would anything work in this place let alone live?" Chara said in disbelief.

"Well Chara, monsters are quick to adapting to the environment around them. However, it did take quite some time to live without the sun though. It's honestly one thing I thought we couldn't live without."

"Well, the sun is important. It's the thing that brought all life on this planet…I'd hate to be in a spot without it." Chara replied.

"Chara, maybe you won't have to"

"What does that mean?"

"For now, nothing."

Chara was wondering about what Asgore said when she bumped into something. It looked like a tiny volcano.

"Hello!" It said to Chara. Chara backed up a bit until she bumped into Asgore. She must've walked faster when she was thinking.

"Oh. Hello Vulkin." Asgore waved at the tiny volcano.

"Hello King Asgore! How are you?" Vulkin asked.

"I'm doing fine, how are you…"

Chara wasn't paying attention. She was fixated on this…monster that was apparently a walking volcano. She didn't know what to do. Asgore seemed to enjoy talking to it, but she was scared. She didn't know if this monster would freak out upon seeing her or do something aggressive, but she noticed that it was walking off now.

"Ugh, Asgore….That was a walking volcano…and you spoke to it." Chara said drastically confused.

"Yes, that was Vulkin."

"And how do you know its name?"

"Well, it's my job as king to know my subjects names, so I may greet them on the spot like a friend instead of a ruler. Oh, look at that, we're here."

Chara turned around and noticed this huge while metallic building.

"How did I not notice that before? That volcano monster must've distracted me….BUT HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT?" Chara thought…loudly.

Asgore walked over to what seemed to be the entrance and knocked on it. The door opened up with the skeleton there to greet them. Asgore went in the building as the skeleton stepped aside. Chara followed while keeping her eyes on the skeleton.

The building was big and white. It had stuff Chara couldn't recognize hanging on the walls. It had tubes on tables. It had books and folders stacked on top of themselves. Chara could only describe the place as: sciency.

Asgore motioned Chara over to where he was. She quickly walked there and looked eye to eye with Gaster.

Asgore laughed. "Chara, he's a skeleton. You're not going to win a staring contest against him."

Chara gave a nervous laugh to his response. She took in a couple of deep breaths, held out her right hand, and said "Hello, my name is Chara, nice to meet you."

She felt her hand get touched by the skeleton's boney hand. As they shook she noticed that it wasn't cold…but it felt weird to her. It felt like she could easily break it if she gripped even a little harder, but she didn't want to risk it or anger him.

Upon hearing what she thought were words, she fell to the ground in pain. Her ears were ringing. She couldn't hear anything. Feel anything. Sense anything. See anything. She began to black out. To her, she was falling in an endless pit. If she was bleeding, she couldn't feel it go down her ears. If she was crying, she couldn't feel them forming. Whatever that thing did to her, she couldn't comprehend it.

She wanted to die.

Then out of nowhere, she stopped "falling". She got up from her spot, but she didn't know what to do. She tried walking, but couldn't move from her spot. She tried calling for Asgore, but she couldn't speak. She tried pinching herself. She couldn't feel it. Eventually she sat on the ground and tried to cry, but she couldn't.

After sitting for what seemed like forever, she found herself in what seemed to be Kara's place, but something was obviously wrong. As she got up, she noticed the "sky" was a dark red. The roses were withered or missing. She looked below her to see a single red rose. She walked forward. She saw that a red rose formed wherever she was, but she was also quick to see that whatever rose she left behind withered away.

"This isn't right." She told herself. "KARA!" She screamed…."ASGORE, ASRIEL!"

*but no one came*

She started to cry. She was in this desolate, disturbing place with no way to escape.

"What am I going to do? I can't…I can't find the white glow…I can't find Kara…I can't even believe what's going on. Am I going insane? "

Chara didn't want to keep on crying. So she decided to suck it up, get up, and start walking. She wanted to find something that would help her get out. She wanted there to be a way to leave. As she walked in this field of death, she looked around.

"Wait…." Chara squinted her eyes to get a better look at what appeared to be a white rose.

She ran towards it, after several minutes of none stop running; she got to it. She bent down to get a better look at the flower.

"What…Is it…glitching?" She said to herself. She touched it. As soon as she laid a finger on it, her entire world started to spin.

When she opened her eyes up again; she was looking at Toriel.

"Toriel, is that really you?" Chara asked.

Toriel's sudden appearance caught Chara off guard, but Chara was glad to see her none the less.

Toriel didn't respond.

"Toriel, somethings wrong, I don't know where I am, I called for Asgore and Asriel, but none of them have responded."

"You wish to know how to return "home," do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." Toriel said.

"What? Toriel, what's going –" Chara asked as she was interrupted.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the RUINS…They... ASGORE... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? …Go to your room."

"Toriel, I've been the only human down here in a couple thousands of years, what do –"

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

Chara was feeling warry; she tried to get ready to do…anything if need be to stop Toriel.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself...Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

As soon as Chara heard that sentence end, she saw her arm rise by itself with a toy knife in hand and strike down Toriel.

"TORIEL!" Chara Screamed. "I didn't mean to do that, I had no con-"

"Y... you... really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you there. Not you... But them! Ha... ha..."

"Toriel, I never hated you. What do you me-". Chara stopped herself as she saw Toriel slowly disappear before her eyes…turning to dust.

She was at a loss for words. She walked over to the dust pile and noticed a white heart-like object float from it. As Chara reached out to touch the object, it shattered.

Chara woke up breathing heavily. She quickly got up and looked around to see where she was; she was still in the field of withered roses. She felt something odd on her hands. When she looked down, she noticed that she was covered in dust.

"Did…Did I just kill her?" Chara asked herself, horrified by the thought, the idea of killing someone at all. She tried to wipe off the dust onto her clothes, but those were also covered in it. She shivered as she knew what she was covered in. She had no idea what was happening, but she believed it to be bad.

She stared at the spot where the white rose used to be and noticed a pile of dust there. She didn't want to look at it any more. She started walking in the opposite direction. She didn't want to believe what she saw.

"It's just a dream…this is all just a dream…a terrible, gut wrenching dream." She told herself trying to boost her own confidence. As she walked, she noticed that she was going slower. She soon was dragging her feet trying to go...somewhere.

"I...must...find...-" Chara said as she collapsed. She tried to breath, but she wasn't getting anything. "Can't...breath..." She tried crawling, but to her, she felt like she was being crushed.

As her face was on the ground she felt something drip on her. It was, warm and black. She tried to get up to see more, but was slowly covered up by it...

"AHHHHH!" Chara screamed as she bolted up. She looked around to see where she was. She noticed she was in a comfy bed at what seemed to be the laboratory.

"Ah, you're awake." said a calm voice.

Chara looked in the direction of the voice. She saw that it was Gaster.

"What did you do to me? I saw horrible things...and-"

"What are y-"

Chara immediately got up and said "Shush...how come I can understand you now? Why did I see nightmarish things after I heard...whatever you said? AND WHAT WAS THAT LANGUAGE?! Like, what are you and where's Asgore? I remember him taking me here, but I forget for what reason. And where are we, are we still in the lab or someplace different?"

Chara pointed at Gaster, staring at him; waiting for an answer.

Gaster stared back. His emotion didn't change.

Chara couldn't tell if the skeleton was ignoring her, studying her, or was trying to come up with a response to all her questions.

"Well?" She asked.

"Ok Chara, I will give you a response to each of your questions. First off, I had to...tweak a device I had." He pointed to his wrist. "It allows other monsters to understand me a bit better, but for you...I got an unexpected response. I had two conclusions. You couldn't hear me speak or you would get a slight headache and just hear static. I was wrong on both conclusions. So, I had to tweak my device a bit, which took around an hour as I had to account for multiple different situations. I'm just glad the first one I tried work."

Chara sat back down on the bed getting comfy for what seemed to be a long explanation up ahead. Gaster continued.

"Second, the effect of my native language apparently causes humans to fall down and bleed a bit out of their ears, and from what you told me it makes humans go unconscious and suffer nightmares."

Chara shuddered at the thought of her nightmares. Those were something she never wanted to have again.

"Third, I am Doctor W. D. Gaster. The Royal Scientist and the creator of the CORE. As for Asgore, he left 6 hours ago. If it makes you feel any better, Asgore wouldn't leave you for half that time. I had to convince him that you would be alright. It's also a good thing these walls are sound proof. Wouldn't want the other monsters to hear their king chew me out..

"Asgore...getting loud? Never would've thought." She gave herself a slight laugh at the idea, but then was slightly terrified if she was ever on the receiving end of it.

"And the reason Asgore brought you here. A very important reason actually. I want to run some tests on your Soul."

Chara's eyes flew open at the word. She could feel each and every single heart beat of hers.


End file.
